Sielskie wakacje/Scenariusz
Śledzik: Pięknie, mała. Grzeczna Sztusia. Wiesz co sobie uświadomiłem? Pobiliśmy rekord w produkcji Gronklowego żelaza. A kto pluje jak zawodowa maszyna? Sztusia pluje. Tak. Sączysmark: Dobra, dobra, gdyby nie Hakokieł skończyłoby się tylko na bezużytecznym pluciu. Mieczyk: A gdyby nie Wym i Jot… Szpadka: Nic dodać, nic ująć. Mieczyk: Aha. Śledzik: Ee, wiesz co? Sztusi przydałby się chyba mały fairancik. Głupia sprawa, ale przestaje jej się odbijać. Sączysmark: Czyżby twoja zawodowa maszyna postanowiła się wreszcie popsuć? Śledzik: A spójrz na swojego smoka. Twój wielki piec też wygasa, kolego. Sączysmark: Co? Mieczyk: Eee… Jak to? Czkawka: Serio? Szczerbek, ty też? Dobra, dosyć. Smoki! Sio do kąta! Mieczyk: Czkawka, wiesz że do góry nogami nie masz wcale metalowej nogi, a metalową rękę? Czkawka: Dowiem się, proszę, co tu się dzieje? Astrid: Jak to co? Harujemy, żeby uzbroić wyspę po zęby, ale nie mamy już siły. Smoki ledwo dyszą. Sączysmark: Ledwo dyszą? Przydałyby się małe wakacje. Mieczyk: Wakacje? Jesteśmy za. Spakujemy kapelutki i straszliwą historię pewnego morderstwa, ulokujemy się na bezludnej plaży i będziemy się śmiać zalewani szumem fal. Czkawka: Okej, nie macie siły, rozumiem. Ale pamiętacie jeszcze, czemu to robimy? Sączysmark: Tak, pewnie. Bo nam kazałeś. Czkawka: Nie. Bo Viggo gdzieś tam sobie jest i jak się zorientuje, że Smocze Oko bez klucza nie działa, wróci i nas zaatakuje. Koniec Świata musi się obronić, jasne? Szpadka: Czyli… będą wakacje czy nie? Astrid: Mapa się rysuje, co? Śledzik: Można pomóc? Czkawka: Yye… Nie, dzięki, akurat… Astrid: Na pewno? Bo wiesz, kolega Śledzik zna się na mapach. Śledzik: Zna jak nikt. Hahaha. Czkawka: Dobra, mówcie co jest grane. Wiem, że nie wpadliście ot tak sobie popatrzeć jak rysuję. Astrid: Strajkujemy. Śledzik: Potrzebna nam chwila oddechu. Smoki są zarobione i nieznośne, i koszmarne. Czkawka: Myślałem, że sprawa zamknięta. Astrid: Czekaj, wysłuchaj nas. Śledzik: Jak sam wiesz, produkujemy żelazo. Tony żelaza. Wykorzystaliśmy prawie cały zapas piaskowca na wyspie. Jak się domyślasz, nie ma piaskowca, nie ma żelaza. Astrid: A niedaleko leży sobie wyspa cała z piaskowca. Bezludna, cichutka, po prostu aż się prosi żeby choć na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Czkawka: Uch, chyba nie mam wielkiego wyboru. Dobra, gdzie jest ta wasza wyspa? No to tak. Viggo na pewno uderzy podczas odpływu. Najpierw sforsuje pierwszą linię obrony, potem zaatakuje arenę. Stoick: Którą zabezpieczyłeś od zewnątrz. Synu, trafiały nam się na Berk gorsze łobuzy niż ci twoi Łowcy od siedmiu boleści. Czkawka: No wiem, tato… No tak, no… Pyskacz: E-e. Umarł ktoś? Co jest? Wybieracie się na pogrzeb? Mieczyk: To jest… nasza wakacyjna odsłona. Czkawka: Ej, nie lecimy na wakacje. Szpadka: Nazywaj jak chcesz. Mamy zamiar zrzucić butki i pożegnać wszelkie trudy i pracy smutki. Czkawka: Ach… Sączysmark: Umarł ktoś? Yyy, Śledzik umarł? Śledzik: Nie. Rozczarowanko. Śledzik żyje i chce lecieć. Sączysmark: Gdzie lecieć? Czemu ja znowu nic nie wiem? Co? O wódz. Wódz tutaj? Stoick: Zaopiekuje się wyspą do waszego powrotu. Sączysmark: Skąd będziemy wracać? Mieczyk: Słuchaj, a pamiętasz jak gadaliśmy o wakacjach? Sączysmark: Ahaś. Mieczyk: Niestety…. Nic z tego. Nie lecimy na odludną wyspę wybawić się za wszystkie czasy. Lecimy harować jak woły. Niewolniczo, pocić się w kopalniach piaskowców. Sączysmark: CO?! Czkawka: Dobra, ludzie, na smoki. Wolałbym zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Mieczyk: To jeszcze raz. Kura je 6 razy dziennie. Niewielkie porcje, chce zrzucić parę kilo. Przed snem poświęcasz jej dłuższą chwilę. Czkawka: To chyba jakiś żart! Mieczyk: Musisz jej czytać, opowiadać, masować… Jeśli już czytasz, żadnych horrorów. Ma potem koszmary. Pokazuje szpony i macha przeraźliwie. Najlepiej się nie zbliżać kiedy śpi. Pyskacz: Już ty się nic nie bój. Zaopiekuję się tą małą jak własną. Czkawka: Wszyscy gotowi? Lecimy! Sączysmark: Ja cię, nie mogę! Ale obłęd! Jaka laguna! Kto ostatni ten zgniły gorzej niż wieprz! Czkawka: No dobra, niech będzie. Szybka kąpiel i wracamy do roboty. Śledzik: Na bombę! Sączysmark: O ma… Czkawka: A tobie co dzisiaj? Nie masz ochoty popływać? No już, w porządku. To pilnuj, dobra? Łuhu! Dosyć, kochani. Pobawiliśmy się, teraz przechodzimy do poważniejszych zajęć. Do roboty. Sączysmark: Hej, gdzie ci się śpieszy? Relaks. Relaksuj się. Mieczyk: Po co się ciągle spinać? Szpadka: Czkawuś, skały ci nie uciekną. Chyba, że je spłoszysz. Czkawka: Ach… No nie. Nie rób mi tego, bo ci nie wybaczę. Astrid: Kochany, jesteśmy z tobą na 100%. Śledzik: Aaa! Sączysmark: Hahahaha. Czkawka: Tak? Jak miło. Astrid: Hej, nie każdy jest taki jak ty, wiesz? Masz swoich żołnierzy i żołnierze będą ci służyć do pierwszej krwi i połamanych żeber i kości. Ale każdemu żołnierzowi należy się przepustka. Muszą zapomnieć, że są żołnierzami i pobyć po prostu sobą. Czkawka: No wiem, masz rację. Bywam nieznośny, to prawda. Sączysmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Czkawka: Należy im się chwila. Mieczyk: Podano… do stołu. Śledzik: A co tak śmierdzi? Czkawka i Astrid: Ach… Astrid: Co wy tam macie? Mieczyk: Tu, miło że panienka pyta, obficie solona rybcia pypcia z jeszcze obficiej, solonym sosikiem. Zaprawiona solą z lekką szczyptą soli. Dla podkręcenia smaku. Czkawka: O, mocno słone. Szpadka: Przesadziliśmy? Śledzik: O, dziwne. Smoki kochają ryby. Nawet te najpaskudniejsze. Sączysmark: Hakokieł palcem nie tknął, a widziałem jak wcina jacze… sami wiecie co. Takie ciepłe, świeżutkie, prosto z… Astrid: Dzięki, wiemy co, nie płyń dalej. Mieczyk: Kwestia niewyrobionego podniebienia. I u szanownego państwa i u smoków. Muszę się położyć. Szpadka: Ja też. Śledzik: Ciicho. No już, spokojnie dziewczynko. Spatki, papatki. Zmruż oczęta. Sztusia? Gdzie jesteś, dziewczynko? O nie. Sztusia sama w środku nocy? Na dzikiej obcej wyspie? Cicho tu jak w grobie. Sztukamięs? Wróć, słonko, do tatusia. Aa! Tatuś się lekko boi, więc gdybyś dała mi jakiś znak. Co jest? Lunatykuje? O, dzięki ci Thorze. Chodź, piękna, wracamy do… domu. Dobra, już nie morduj! Przemęczone biedactwo, a ja naciskałem. Zły Śledzik, niedobry! No już, mała. Posłuchaj. Obiecuję, robimy sobie wakacje aż… Aaa! Czekaj, bo tak naprawdę to w sumie wszystko wina Czkawki! Może na niego byś się wkurzyła! Aaa! Na pomoc! Ratunku! Halo, halo, budźcie się! Sączysmark: A co to znowu za wrzaski? Nie widzisz, że noc jest? Śledzik: Aa… O Thorze. Czkawka: Ej, a co tam się dzieje? Śledzik: Właśnie nie mam pojęcia. Sztukamięs chyba lunatykowała. Mówię do niej czule, a ta się rzuca. Z kłami i zębami. Próbowała mnie zabić. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, to nie jest śmieszne! Astrid: Wichura, nie! Szpadka: To wszystko twoja wina! Mieczyk: Ee…. Moja? Szpadka: Twoja. To twoja słona ryba. Wkurzyły się, bo była za słona i teraz są głodne. Mieczyk: Soli było w sam raz, siostro. Szpadka: Bo ci przesoliło mózg, bracie. Mieczyk: No weź. Czkawka: Nie. To raczej nie ryba. Spójrzcie na siodła. Pogryzły siodła. Śledzik: A jeśli to bunt? Smocze powstanie? O zgrozo. Astrid: Ech, ale dlaczego? Sączysmark: Dobre pytanie. Panie Czkawko? Czkawka: Ty myślisz, że to moja wina? Słuchajcie, rozdzielimy się. Razem jesteśmy jak na widelcu. Szpadka: Ja w lewo! Astrid: Czkawka, no chodź! Czkawka: Szczerbek jest chyba cały i zdrowy. Lećcie się chować, my zatrzymamy smoki. Znajdziemy was. Zmieniłem zdanie, zmykamy. AAA! Kolejny pomysł. Chodź jednak, poszukamy reszty. Pyskacz: Kuro! Kurko! Gdzie jesteś, kurko słodka? Jestem cały twój. Opowiem kurce śmieszną historię o rodzinie owieczek i wełnianym igloo. O, pan Czaszkochrup. Widziałeś gdzieś może kurkę? Nie… Błagam, powiedz, że nie… A jednak. Zjadłeś kurę. Stoick mnie zaraz przyświeci. Stoick: Co jest? Dałbyś smokowi spokojnie pojeść. Pyskacz: Ależ jasne, właśnie, skoro o tym mowa… Stoick: Nie przesadzaj. Wiesz jak mówią, jak smok głodny to i ciebie połknie. Hahahaha. Pyskacz: Ale by była heca. Stoick: Oj, tak, niezła heca. Nie no, Pyskacz. Zjadłeś dzieciakowi kurczaka? On sobie zjadł, a ja się będę tłumaczył. A może i nie. Czkawka: Pusto. Nieźle się rozdzielili. Daj dźwięk, może ktoś tam jest. Mm, bardzo ładnie, ale nie tego akurat szukaliśmy. Jakby odezwał się w nich pierwotny instynkt. Polują jak dzikie smoki. O dziwo, są w tym nadal całkiem niezłe. Szpadka: Stać! Nie strzelać! Czkawka: Szpadka! Wszystko gra? Szpadka: Nie. Właśnie, że nic nie gra. Ten stres, ja już nie mogę. Czkawka: Już, już, uspokój się. Widziałaś gdzieś resztę? Szpadka: KAZAŁEŚ SIĘ ROZDZIELIĆ! Czkawka: No wiem, ale… Na ziemię! No, wskakuj, musimy ich znaleźć. Mordko. Śledzik: Ho, Sztusia. Patrz, jest Sztusia! Ach. Co ty wyprawiasz? Mieczyk: A co ty wyprawiasz? Marzy ci się wycieczka do Valhalli? Śledzik: Przestań, przecież to moja Sztusia, Sztusieńka. Pogadałbym z nią. Mieczyk: Ty widziałeś jej oczy? Oczy rasowego zabójcy. Znam te oczy. Widzę je codziennie w lustrze. Zabójcze oczy. Ajajaja! Cii. Sączysmark: O nie, tej bestii nie można ufać. Czasem tak na mnie patrzy… On widzi we mnie obiad albo lekki lunch. Zależy. Mogłem wybrać spokojniejszy typ. Takiego Zębacza. Astrid: Słuchaj, jak nie zatkasz tego swojego otworu, wyjdę tam i będę błagać, żeby nas pożarli. Sączysmark: Cicho, słyszę coś. Astrid: Naprawdę na nas polują. Co tu się dzieje? Sączysmark: Miejmy nadzieję, że Czkawka je załatwi, za nim… No sama wiesz. Pyskacz: Kuro, kurko, pouczymy się teraz różnych czułostek i tym podobnych. Mieczyk będzie cię ściskał i tulił, i gadać będzie dużo, i opowiadać bajeczki. Ale... ciesz się. Bo skończysz i tak lepiej niż reszta towarzystwa. Chodź, poszukamy dobrej farby, co by się mały nie poznał. Stoick: Plan genialny. Oszukamy Mieczyka, że jesteś jego kurką. Co ja też gadam? Jestem wodzem, rozkazuję być jego kurką. Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale postanowione i masz współpracować. Mieczyk: Czkawka! Uciekaj! Czkawka: Co? Czemu uciekać? Śledzik: Hakokieł. Przyczaił się w lesie i strasznie nas goni. Czkawka: Ooj, nie jest w nastroju! Astrid: Kryć się! W nogi! Też tu pędzą! Czkawka: Czyli wpadliśmy w ich łapska. Mieczyk: Smoki nie mają łapsk. Na serio. Więc to wyrażonko… Może lepiej, że wpadliśmy w szpony? Czkawka: Generalnie za chwilę nas… otoczą. W drugą, mordko. Astrid: Słuchaj. Nie możemy tak tu stać. Musimy coś zrobić. Czkawka: A co, na przykład? Jakoś nie mam pomysłów. Pędem! Jest! Jaskinia! Śledzik: Bo wiesz co… Zaraz nas tu dopadną. Trzeba by się jakoś wydostać. Czkawka: Nie patrz, tylko mów. Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Sączysmark: Gdyby nie twoje tyraniczne zapędy i jakaś patologiczna obsesja na punkcie Viggo, nie siedzielibyśmy w jaskini, a smoki miałyby się w porządku. Masz, rzekło się. Mieczyk: Kurcze. Nie dość, że mocno szczerze to jeszcze całkiem logiczne. Sączysmark: Dzięki, brachu. Czkawka: Serio myślicie, że to moja wina? Jasne. To mam pytanko. Skoro smoki powariowały z przemęczenia, jak twierdzicie, to czemu Szczerbatek jest cały i zdrowy? Mieczyk: Dobre pytanie. Bralibyśmy je pod rozwagę… gdyby nie jedna taka drobnostka. Czkawka: Fantastycznie. Ej, ej, ej. To ja, to ja. Nie poznajesz? Twój Czkawka. Co by się nie działo, wymyślimy coś, tylko mów do mnie. Mordko, żadnych nerwów. Mieczyk: Jestem za młody i protestuję! Aa! Czkawka: Matko, co to było? Widzieliście? Mieczyk: Oto, przyjacielu, sól. Ledwie szczypta. Czkawka, Szpadka, Śledzik, Astrid i Sączysmark: Sól?! Mieczyk: Co? Nikt się nie palił do działania, więc zadziałałem sam. A że miałem sól, to posoliłem. Sączysmark: Karmiłeś nas tym, geniuszu. Śledzik: Ała! Coś krzyczy ze Szczerbatka! Mieczyk: Ale numer. Wyskoczyło mu prosto ze skóry. Rewelacja. Chodźcie, dajcie to na mnie! Przyczepcie mi. Śledzik: No jasne. Paszczony. Dlatego smoki się rozeźliły. Sączysmark: Paszczo-co? Śledzik: Paszczon mówię. Niezwykle osobliwy pasożyt. Wgryza się w smoczą skórę i zamienia nosiciela w dziką bestię. Tyle, że Paszczony zazwyczaj mieszkają w wodzie. Astrid: Laguna. Paszczony pewnie oblazły smoki kiedy się kąpaliśmy. Czkawka: I pogryzły siodła, żeby się pozbyć pasożytów. Widzicie, to nie był żaden bunt. Hehe. I co? Wcale ich nie zamęczyłem. Dobra, przepraszam. Zamęczałem smoki, wybaczcie. Szpadka: Czyli co? Wystarczy znaleźć smoki i sypnąć je solą. Tak czy nie? Śledzik: W sumie niezły pomysł. Mieczyk: Ee, niechętnie, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Sól wyszła. Końcówkę zużyłem właśnie na Szczerbatka i solatą rybę, która wam tak wieczorkiem nie podeszła. Teraz to każdy chce sól, a na rybci to co? „Fe” mówili. Czkawka: No trudno. Trzeba zwabić smoki tam gdzie mokro i sporo soli. Sączysmark: Zwabić? Kiedy one chcą nas pożreć, zapomniałeś? Czkawka: Dlatego nie dajcie się złapać. Mordka gotowa? No to plazma! Sączysmark: Ach, dzięki Thorze. Zniknęły. Śledzik: Sztusia! Sączysmark: Hakokieł?! Czkawka: Trzymajcie się planu! Będzie dobrze, tylko musimy trzymać się… planu. Śledzik: Nie zjadaj mnie! Ja cię kocham! Och, och. Thorze! Astrid: No chodź, chodź, Wichurko. Wskakuj do mnie! Kąpiel, uwielbiasz się kąpać. Śledzik: Piryt. Kochasz piryt, kochanie. I aport. Och. Udało się. Och, wróciła Sztusia. Astrid: Oj, nie bądź taka. Chodź, proszę cię. No nic, to… z góry przepraszam, ale chyba nie mam wyboru. Grzeczna dziewczynka. Nie bój się, nikomu nie powiem, że masz słaby punkt. Nasza mała tajemnica, zgoda? Sączysmark: Gdzie jesteś, łobuzie? Nie pamiętasz już ile razy spaliliśmy tu i tam? Serio nic cię to nie rusza? Hę? Aaa! Nasze wspólne chwile nic dla ciebie nie znaczą?! Aaa! Tak jest! Dwie tony smoczego gniewu wracają do akcji! Mieczyk: Możesz tak nie wylewać?! Szpadka: Możesz na mnie nie krzyczeć?! Mieczyk: Przepraszam! Wrzeszczę, kiedy się boję! WIESZ O TYM! Szpadka: Co z tego, że wiem, skoro wrzeszczysz! Mieczyk: Teraz! Do niezobaczyska, Paszczony. Czkawka: Hej, świetna robota. Nie, tylko nie to! Szybko pędem do wody! Trzymaj się, mordko! Aaa! NIEE! Nie szalej, lecimy do wody! Aaa! Aa! Nie, proszę cię. Aa! AAA! Astrid: Proszę cię, Czkawka. Czkawka: Dałeś radę, mordko. Sączysmark: Gadałem z Hakokłem i rezygnujemy z wakacji. Astrid: Następnym razem, jak będziemy mieli dość roboty, może lepiej trzymajmy się bliżej domu. Śledzik: O tak. Podpisuję się. Czkawka: Macie rację, muszę trochę odpuścić z tym Viggo. Rzeczywiście ostatnio przesadzam. Sączysmark: Popracuj też nad tyranem. Bardzo cię proszę. Mieczyk: Dzień dobry. Widzę, że masz własne stworzonko. Nie dziwię ci się. Pyskacz: Coś ty. Przecież to twoja mała kurka. Nie poznajesz? Mieczyk: Eee… Nie. Obca kura. Stoick: Obca kura, bo twoja kura jest u mnie. Prawda, mała? Poczytaj jej coś, bo tęskniła. Mieczyk: Bardzo chętnie, ale to nadal nie moja kura. Obcym nie czytam. Stoick: Arr… Jeśli wódz mówi, że to twoja kura, to jest to twoja kura! Mieczyk: Cześć mała! No hopsa, hopsa. Brakowało mi kurki. I jak tam było z wujkiem Pyskaczem? No wiem, że fajnie. No chodź tu, kurko, moja ulubiona. Opowiem ci coś fajnego. O smokach i wrednych takich Paszczonach co zrobiły nam psikusa. Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale to szczera prawda. Spodoba ci się. Taka historia… Pyskacz: Chciałeś mu wcisnąć dziką kurę. Wodzu, wodzowi nie wypada. Stoick: Tak? Powiedział facet, który próbował mu wcisnąć koguta. Pyskacz: A kto by się znał na kurach? Co innego siekierki. Kategoria:Scenariusze